Game Updates
Many updates are missing due to the changelog in the discord only going back as far as August 3rd, 2018. October 20th, 2019 * Explosion changes: ** Players will no longer get damaged through structures and shields ** Players will no longer get knocked back through structures and shields ** Explosion damage to structures will deal much more consistent damage to structures according to the closest non-blocked point on the structure (fixes the issue of satchel charges not doing much damage) October 11th, 2019 * Changed R key for rotating blueprints while we wait for Roblox to fix a ContextActionService bug. ** R: Rotate 90 ** Ctrl + R: Rotate 15 ** Hold Shift: Reverse rotation direction ** Fine rotation with mouse wheel is temporarily disabled until Roblox fixes the bug. October 10th, 2019 * Fix for people glitching into lobby capsule doors * Lobby turret will now point at the nearest user in sight October 9th, 2019 * Fixed the bug where turrets wouldn't target enemies through blueprints * October-themed colored terrain * Fixed ladder not being properly square October 3rd, 2019 * Well pump production upgrade increased 12.5 iridium/s -> 15 iridium/s * Submersible cost increased 300 -> 450 * BEACON UPDATE! There are now 7 possible locations to build the beacon at. The number of beacons you need to build to start the orbital strike and the cost for each beacon depends on your team size. To see how many you need, you can read the cost label in your portafab for the beacon, you can hold Alt over a beacon blueprint/structure, you can read it on a screen on the beacon once it's built, and it is announced in chat once you build a beacon. September 25th, 2019 * Fabricator changes ** Lots of optimization, you'll notice instant retargeting. ** Build rate increased 16 iridium/s -> 20 iridium/s * Automechanic changes ** Same optimization as the fabricator ** Delay before repairing a structure after it is recently damaged increased 5s -> 7s ** Repair unit changed from 50 health/s to 20 iridium consumed/s. Repairing a structure from 1 health to full health will now cost the same iridium as it did when you built it (this wasn't the case before), and it consumes a constant 20 iridium/s now (works on a single distributor cap!) * Slight change to how newly placed structures get welded. This should fix placing Light Sources. * Made bridge mouse snapping area larger so it's easier to snap bridges September 22nd, 2019 * Ladder Block changes: ** Height increased by 3 rungs (about 10 studs) ** Cost decreased 55 -> 45 ** Climbing speed increased dramatically (Note: This only affects ladder blocks, not all ladders) ** Climbing surface extended to all 4 sides instead of just 1 * Fixed the issue of your character facing where your mouse points at a shield instead of the mouse ignoring the shield * Fixed minigun sight blocking the view in 1st person September 21st, 2019 * Orbital shield changes: ** Size decreased 128 -> 80 (regular small shields are 64, medium is 96, large is 128. Orbital shield is now halfway between small and medium.) ** Health decreased 3000 -> 2000 (Normal max shields have 3000) * Rocket launcher structure damage increased 100 -> 200 (since damage falloff is back, needed more damage) * Grenade launcher adjustments: * Player damage increased 30 -> 40 (same reason) ** Fuse time increased .85s -> .95s * Pistol shot cost increased 0.1 -> 1.2 * Satchel charge maximum placement distance increased 8 -> 10 September 19th, 2019 * Hand Mortar structure damage 75 -> 50 * Explosion damage falloff is back! Full damage at center of explosion, less damage further from the explosion. August 8th, 2019 * Explosion damage to structures can now be blocked by structures in the way. (e.g. chair behind a wall won't get damaged when the wall is shot from the other side). NOTE: Player damage remains unchanged, you can still damage players behind structures. August 5th, 2019 * Fixed beacon not targeting players after all structures are destroyed * Camera adjusted so you can watch the map load at the start of the match * Grenade launcher adjustment: ** Fuse time reduced from 1.75 seconds -> .85 seconds ** Reload time increased from 1 second -> 1.25 seconds ** Building damage reduced 55 -> 30 (matches the player damage now) August 4th, 2019 *Grenade Launcher damage vs players reduced from 45 -> 30 *Submersible Pump **Cost 650->300 **No longer calculates production based on depth inserted (cool idea, but didn't work out practically) **Production variable->15 *Point Defenses will fire at the correct rate of 12/s. ** Lag reduced from Point Defenses. August 3rd, 2019 *First-person gun-aiming mouse sensitivity is no longer based on your screen dimensions (apparently at some point I thought that was a good idea). Essentially this means that guns in first-person should be much easier to aim, and should no longer have separate "sensitivities" for aiming left and right vs. aiming up and down. July 30th, 2019 * Fixed gates acting like a wobbly anchor (they will fall normally now) * Rocket Launcher ** Rockets now deal 75 fixed damage to anyone caught in the blast radius. Damage no longer falls off based on distance. God, this thing was busted. ** Rockets deal 100 fixed damage to any buildings struck. * Hand Mortar ** Deals 75 fixed damage to both infantry and buildings. * Grenade Launcher ** Deals 45 fixed damage to infantry, 55 to buildings. * Rocket Launcher ** Explosion has less force * New Tactical Strike in the S.S.I.M.: the Orbital Shield. It creates a maximum health largest diameter shield at the targeted point. It will slowly decay to nothing (and can also be damaged as normal), but has no shield generator and is instantly at maximum health. Excellent for helping you set up a base near enemies!(edited) * S.S.I.M. connection beam now requires a clear vertical line of sight to be able to build a weapon (shields block signal too) * Iridium gauge in the UI now shows the exact amount of iridium you have (current and max) * Health gauge in the UI now shows the exact amount of health you have (current and max) and also the percentage July 29th, 2019 * SMG buffs: ** Spread 5 -> 3.5 ** Iridium per bullet 1 -> 0.5 (Was it really this bad? Yikes.) ** Fire rate 20 -> 25 ** Range 128 -> 96 ** These changes should cement the SMG as a great field-use mid-range full-auto weapon. * Added a new category to the SSIM: H.L.R. (high legal risk) Small Arms. By sending a certain amount of iridium to your corporation, they authorize you to manufacture and deploy certain "questionably legal" firearms. They are: ** AP DMR (armor-piercing designated marksman's rifle). Semi-auto, high-accuracy rifle that packs a punch. ** Auto-flechette. Fully automatic shotgun. ** Hand Mortar. Long-range, impact-triggered grenade launcher. ** High-power Photon Lancer. Sniper rifle, but better. Capable of one shot, one kill on unarmored targets. July 28th, 2019 * Napalm Deployer blazes now ignite enemies caught in the initial blast. Ignited enemies will take 35 damage over 4 seconds. Blazes still deal 20 damage per second over 6 seconds. This change is intended to reward accurate shooters with the Deployer. * The Assault Rifle is now a 3-round-burst weapon. 1.5 bursts can be fired per second. Damage per bullet upped to 20. If you want full auto on the field, try the SMG. July 26th, 2019 * Made Point Defense, Light Post, and Bore shorter * Made Spatial Anchor smaller (still larger than original, now about the size of 1 block) * Point Defense health decreased 1700 -> 1000 (regular turret is 700) * Keep, Wall, and Gate health decreased 1100 -> 1000 * Ladder health decreased 600 -> 450 * Automechanic repair rate decreased 100 -> 50 July 24th, 2019 * Lighting cycle changes: ** Day: 9m -> 13m ** Night: 13m -> 6m ** Eclipse: 2m -> 1m * Spatial Anchor changes: ** Much larger, slightly different look ** Max health 500 -> 250 ** Iridium consumption 2/s -> same formula as condenser, times 5, minus 1 (5/s @ground, 25/s @max height) * Removed building something on a blueprint * Fixed simple materials setting not applying to ocean when loading July 21st, 2019 * Added a new weapon: the Napalm Deployer. Available in the Guns 2 tab of the arsenal. July 16th, 2019 * Fixed the bore shooting through objects built right in front of it July 12th, 2019 * Flashlight is on by default now so new players who don't know you can press F to toggle flashlight aren't left in the dark July 11th, 2019 * You can now hold Shift while driving a barge to double speed for up to 2 seconds. Takes 5 seconds of not holding shift to recharge from empty to max boost July 10th, 2019 * Added solo queue team to the lobby * Solo queue region no longer infinitely tall (goes up to the light above it) * Invitations can only be sent if you're on a team * Fixed players standing outside on the edge of a capsule being counted as inside the capsule June 13th, 2019 * Raised lobby ceiling * Added lobby teams June 12th, 2019 * Bridge changes: ** Increased length from 22 -> 32 ** Decreased cost from 45 -> 30 ** Decreased health from 1100 -> 600 ** Changed placement pivot point from middle of bridge to the edge (so half of the first bridge doesn't overlap land) * Decreased map size from 60 -> 49 ** Decreased island stem chance and gap size accordingly ** This will hopefully use less memory and crash less often * Fixed settings going through Applying process at the start of a match June 10th, 2019 * Changed lobby tutorial/practice teleporters * Barge max speed decreased to max character run speed (48 -> 24) * Fixed building certain things on barges causing it to fly around weirdly when turning * Fixed graphic settings getting stuck while updating * Fixed simple particles not updating particles after game launches * Turned off LOD meshes for ladders and well pipes so you can more easily distinguish them at a distance May 28th, 2019 * Re-enabled LOD meshes (lower quality meshes at long distance). Hopefully things won't crash so much this time. May 22nd, 2019 * Removed knockback force from satchel charges to prevent satchel jumping * Barge changes: ** Fixed barge not hovering over garage ** Changed barge hover to be incremental. There are 4 levels, including 0. ** Hover level will decrease/increase by 1 for each Q/E press. ** New indicator on the back of a barge to show the hover level May 20th, 2019 * Shotgun balance: ** Accuracy increased from 12.5 degree cone to 8 degree cone ** Range doubled from 64 to 128 * Satchel balance: ** Blast pressure increased from 1,280,000 to 4,000,000 (1-shots most buildings. 2 to destroy reservoir for reference. ** Blast radius decreased from 16 -> 8 studs * Shield balance: ** Cost decreased 480 -> 300 ** Charge formula changed. Cost boils down to about passive cost + 1/s while charging ** This formula change means it charges 1% every 6 seconds. 10 minutes for 100%. ** Passive cost per second decreased from large 5 -> 3, medium 3.5 -> 2.25, small 2 -> 1.5 * Drop tank balance: ** Cost decreased 175 -> 24 ** Storage decreased 320x2 -> 75x2 * Valve cost decreased 26 -> 10 * Gauge cost decreased 26 -> 10 * Refill station cost decreased 25 -> 15 * Replaced Emergency Pistol with a regular Pistol, removed Pistol from arsenal. * Tripled portafab destroy rate from 100 -> 300 May 19th, 2019 * Enabled Shadow map lighting * LOD Meshes: Meshes in the distance will now be simplified versions (hopefully increases framerate) * New settings to enable/disable extractor and leaking sounds, simplify particles, textures, and materials. Hopefully this allows for some better performance options on lower-end computers! * Reverted ShadowMap lighting back to Voxel. ShadowMap was too slow. * Reverted LOD meshes, I think it used a lot of additional memory and was causing a lot of players to crash. May 7th, 2019 * Fixed guns (and bore) not doing damage to shields May 5th, 2019 * Removed rush defense * Added Bore structure in weapons ** Powerful ranged beam attack that increases in power over time ** Like the laser drill, it's strong vs terrain and structures, very weak vs players ** Manually set its target direction ** Power percentage resets when target is changed ** Requires a metric heck ton of iridium to build and run ** Fixed standing on top of shuttles in the lobby putting people on that shuttle's team May 4th, 2019 * Changes to the way projectiles (artillery, rocket, grenade, cruise missile, laser strike) are handled when hitting and disabling shields: ** They will now go through low percentage shields after disabling them instead of always blowing up, even if the shield was on at 0% ** If the projectile's full damage wasn't able to be stopped by the shield, the amount of damage the shield was able to block before running out of health will be subtracted from the overall damage of the projectile. ** This means several low percentage shields can still stop the projectile. Another scenario, the projectile could explode on a high power shield after going through several low percentage shields. ** Shields will automatically re-enable after being damaged below 0% again (same 5 second cooldown) May 1st, 2019 * Cruise missiles will now collide with enemy shields, dealing 500 damage to them (artillery shot does 225 for comparison) * Cruise missile speed buffed from 20 -> 25 * Hopefully fixed cruise missiles not blowing up on impact after travelling a long distance * Added an 'Alt' key icon to the Alt stats menu so people know what to press to make it go away if they alt + tabbed out of the game. April 30th, 2019 * Fixed not being able to spawn after rejoining * Added directional arrows to the drop tank to make it easier to remember which direction it flows April 29th, 2019 * Changed cost to teleport from 280 at each station to 140 at each station. This matches a total cost of 280 for a single respawn instead of being twice as expensive. * Updated spawn GUI. The iridium level color indicator on the buttons is scaled based on if there is enough to perform the teleport, not the total amount of iridium in the system. * Removed the invisible platform underneath Reservoirs * Removed performance statistics in the corner of the screen. You can still view your framerate with shift + f5, your ping with shift + f3, and your memory in the f9 menu. April 21st, 2019 * Applied a fix for cruise missiles not exploding on impact sometimes April 20th, 2019 * Applied a fix to fabricators and automechanics not finding structures sometimes April 13th, 2019 * Adjusted collisions on the well pump. You can now build them next to each other and pipe through their legs because the well pump legs are no longer colllidable. * Fixed hover barge going up continuously * Meshed well pump upgrades, distributor, part of SSIM April 12th, 2019 * More structures converted to meshes for better framerates: Gate, Crystal Resonator, Submersible, Well Pump, Fabricator April 11th, 2019 * Testing a change to barge height code to reduce unstable up/down movement in slow servers. Please let me know if this unintentionally changed anything else. April 10th, 2019 * In the process of converting structures to meshes to improve performance. Currently converted: Condensers, artillery, walls, turrets, arc turrets. More to come. April 9th, 2019 * Attempted fix for arc turrets powered by a single distributor cap not working in slow servers * Minor changes to possibly save some memory. Hopefully this didn't break anything. * Changed the way the ocean destroys things ** Destroys by structure instead of by part (this fixes the issue of things like submersibles getting destroyed but still producing) ** Breaks models apart, anchors parts, and turns off their collisions so things break faster in slow servers April 7th, 2019 * Drastically reduced part count and faces in structure models. Hopefully this increases performance on poor computers. * Turned off high render fidelity of unioned parts at distance for hopefully better framerates April 6th, 2019 * Applied a fix to explosions not doing damage to structures * Scanner mode changes ** Personnel scanner mode changed to default mode ** Alternate mode is now Spawn point scanner (removed shield health scanner in favor of Alt key stats) ** Scan cost was previously 35 for personnel and 15 for shield. They are now both reduced to 12. * Grenade blast pressure buffed from 100,000 -> 160,000 * Shields will shut off if their velocity surpasses 5 studs/s (nerfs shields on moving barges) * Automechanics will stop repairing if they are moved out of range April 5th, 2019 * Added sound effects to extractors * Barges now have proper team color and are destroyable with G and repairable with portafab & automechanic like every other structure. * Made shields stable on barges (let me know if it still has issues) * You spawn in the spawn station in the lobby now (no, it doesn't pull iridium out of the system) * Iridium balls in lobby can no longer be pushed up the stairs (now there's really no pushing people into pods) * Decreased debris despawn time to 5 seconds * Fixed iridium tank level tweening * Applied a fix to portafab and distributors that should make Distributor Caps work on systems with no storage now * Possibly fixed character breaking when two people try to spawn in a station at the same time * Possibly fixed building multiple weapons in an arsenal at the same time * Added arsenal/S.S.I.M. menus, upgrade station doors, weapons, and projectiles (like cruise missile) to the can't-build-on list April 4th, 2019 * Hold the Alt key while mousing over an object to display its stats. Note: Weapons have incomplete data at the moment, coming later. April 1st, 2019 * Everyone gets infinite iridium in their portafab for April Fools Day March 31st, 2019 * Fixed automechanics repairing enemy structures (wasn't supposed to) * Fixed iridium tank levels occasionally always showing full March 29th, 2019 * Boost pad power increased from 100 -> 125 (straight up goes about 15 hollow blocks now instead of about 10) * Testing a client-side tween for iridium levels. Please provide feedback if this causes you lag! * Attempted a fix for iridium levels in tanks always showing full March 26th, 2019 * Crystal resonator balance ** Cost decreased from 150 -> 50 ** Production per crystal increased from 0.8 -> 1.0 * Added Reservoir, a new massive storage tank ** Holds 9,000 iridium ** Costs 3,000 iridium to build ** 2000 health (just a bit more than Point Defense for comparison) ** A little wider than the Garage for size comparison ** On stilts, so you can build underneath it after you place it March 17th, 2019 * Fixed weird crystal sizing * Added Light Post structure * Made the normal Light Source weaker * Portafab structure icon updates March 15th, 2019 * Implemented client-side crystal sizing for smooth pulling again without so much strain on the server * Fixed day/night not running in normal matches (still should be disabled in tutorial) March 14th, 2019 * Internal change to resonator in an attempt to reduce the lag associated with it * Crystal update period reduced from .1 to .5 also in attempt to potentially reduce server lag (pulling from crystals will not look as smooth) March 12th, 2019 * Removed sounds from hats in the lobby March 10th, 2019 * Disabled night time in tutorial * Made crystals opaque again to improve performance (apparently it stops crystals from being instanced. If you don't know what that means, don't worry about it) March 7th, 2019 * Fixed rating sometimes being added and subtracted in the same match * New match result format in #match-results. * Still testing map changes. ** More island supports (map generation will take a little longer now due to this and the next item on this list) ** Smaller gaps ** Well pipes in a cluster chances decreased, but more supports per island means more clusters March 4th, 2019 * Most recent rating change reverted. More changes are still to come with ratings... the whole thing is in development and is just in its early testing phases. ** All matches are now rated again. ** Player's ratings have been reverted to what they were before the most recent change on Feb 26th * Testing some map changes. Values subject to change. ** Map size increased from 40 -> 60 ** Spacing between islands increased ** Well pipe spawn chance increased (more pipes in a cluster is more common now) ** Crystal spawn chance doubled (starter island crystals remains the same, at 7 crystals) March 2nd, 2019 * Infinite fabricator range patched * Attempted fix for the arsenal buttons breaking * Changes to snapping ** Ladder snap rotated 180 degrees ** Blocks, hollow blocks, and wedges can be snapped together smoothly now ** Bridge snap moved slightly further out (putting bridges together will be a a stud or two longer now) February 28th, 2019 * Testing a starter defense turret. Blows up after 7 minutes or after being destroyed. It is always placed on the tile closest to the mainland. It cannot be built with a portafab. Here are some stats compared to Point Defense: ** Same health as a point defense (1700) ** 216 range as opposed to point defense's 196 ** Inaccuracy of 3 as opposed to point defense's 6 ** Damage rate of 10/.1s (that's 10 damage per shot, 1 "shot" every .1 seconds) as opposed to point defense's 10/.05s February 25th, 2019 * Added changelog to lobby * Fixed Title Here and some spelling mistakes in the tutorial. * Moved ocean edge barriers much closer * Team matches are now unrated. Winning/losing solo matches is the only way to change your rating now. * Character collisions disabled in lobby. (No more pushing people into matches!) February 20th, 2019 * Fixed inviting players opening pod doors * Off-chance possibly fixed lobby script breaking, probably not though February 16th, 2019 * 3 minute timer for unfilled spawns won't start until after all players have died now. * Attempted barge spamming fix * Fixed the ocean's edge barrier * Fixed recognition of which players are in pods in the lobby February 14th, 2019 * Fixed the bug where you lose even with a filled spawn February 8th, 2019 * You can now cancel a boost off of a boost pad by pressing space (before you had to wait 1.5 seconds before being able to control your character after boosting) January 26th, 2019 * Made some changes to arsenal page changing methods. Will possibly reduce delay in laggy servers January 25th, 2019 * You can no longer build on the moving part of an artillery, valve, turret, point defense, or gate * Patched rotating islands with first person gun while sitting in a seat * Visual for filling a blueprint is now a smooth color & opacity change on parts from bottom-up (used to fill 1 random part at a time with sharp transitions) January 24th, 2019 * Shields will no longer automatically turn back on after being "overloaded" (damaged below 0%). The generator will still take 20% damage when overloaded and the 5 second overload cooldown time still exists, so you have to wait 5 seconds before enabling the shield manually again. January 21st, 2019 * Jetpacks in lobby January 20th, 2019 * Gap between starter island & mainland increased from 5 -> 7 January 19th, 2019 * Starting jetpack boost level increased from 15 -> 17. Now you can climb 2 terrain blocks instead of just under 2. * Cruise missile shouldn't be able to be shot more than once per launcher now January 17th, 2019 * New jetpack mechanics ** You can hold space bar to fly for longer. The longer the hold, the more you accelerate upward (or decelerate downward) (non-constant velocity) ** Iridium cost is based on total thrust time. A full bar costs 6 iridium. You can hold for a max of 1 second. ** To charge your thrust back up, simply stop flying (be on the ground, swimming, or climbing) for about half a second. ** While falling, your available thrust time can charge back up to .1 seconds, which is useful for slowing yourself down slightly to avoid fall damage if you used your whole bar already. This is more effective with jetpack power upgrades. ** Upgrades work the same as before, it upgrades the power of your jetpack (how much thrust you get out of the iridium used). The thrust time and iridium used remains constant throughout upgrades. Upgrades effectively allow you to break your fall faster and fly much higher with a tank (you can pretty much climb a 3/4 the way up a tall spire with one full thrust bar with a fully upgraded jetpack) ** You can see how much thrust you have below your iridium percentage in the bottom right corner of the screen, and through the indicator on the back of your jetpack. * Sprinting while in the air is now nearly removed, i.e. you are only +2 walking speed if you're jumping or flying. Running away while sprinting on foot is faster (+8 as usual) than flying away. * Fixed an issue with jetpacks (vertical velocity being set to 0 when you start the thrust) and re-balanced it (because it made it op again) ** Upgrades add +8 each instead of +10 boost now (each upgrade essentially adds the height of 1 hollow block to the peak height if you hold space bar for the full second) ** Starting jetpack boost level decreased from 30 to 15 January 15th, 2019 * Added some more tips to the loading screen * Lighting in the lobby pods now updates to portray the team color of the pod * Leaderboard now displays top 100 rated players instead of top 50 January 14th, 2019 * Day/Night cycle ** Night is very dark! Press F to turn on your flashlight, and you can build lights with your portafab. ** Times are subject to change. Currently, daytime is 9 minutes, night 1 is 13 minutes, and night 2 is 2 minutes. ** Crystals are slightly transparent and also glow now. ** Each match starts at a random point during the time cycle. January 11th, 2019 * Fly exploit patched * Terrain ladders are even easier to climb now, along with keeps, point defense, and ladder blocks * Crystals size updates more often * Fixed terrain resizing * Grenade launcher balance: ** Reload time 2s -> 1s ** Blast pressure 320000 -> 100000 ** Shot cost 20 -> 9 ** Blast radius 20 -> 32 * Rocket launcher balance: ** Projectile speed 64 -> 80 ** Reload speed 4s -> 6s ** Blast pressure 320000 -> 550000 ** Shield damage 100 -> 400 January 8th, 2019 * Kill all exploit is patched January 7th, 2019 * Upgraded well pumps will no longer act like anchors. January 6th, 2019 * Artillery balance 2: ** Reload speed 8s -> 6s (Faster shooting) ** Launch speed 120 -> 135 (longer range) * Satchel balance 2: ** Placement cost 85 -> 50 January 5th, 2019 * Ladders are much easier to climb now * Hover barge balance: ** Max hover height 48 studs -> 30 ** Max climb height infinity -> 180 studs (cannot climb higher than about the height of a wall) ** Height change speed 8 studs/s -> 4 studs/s (falls slower, rises slower) * Arc turret balance: ** Build cost 400 -> 200 ** Shot cost 8 -> 30 * Turret balance: ** Inaccuracy: 15 -> 10 (a bit of a magic number. This improves the aim) * Satchel balance: ** Blast pressure 320000 -> 1280000 (4x stronger, 1-shot pipes now) ** Placement cost 15 -> 85 (need upgraded tank to place more than 1 without refilling) ** Delay between placing satchels 1s -> 3s * Wall, gate, & keep balance: ** Health 1500 -> 1100 * Point defense balance: ** Cost 1600 -> 1400 ** Health 5600 -> 1700 * Shotgun balance: ** Pellets per shot 12 -> 20 ** Shot sound volume .5 -> .1 ** Damage per pellet 6.66 -> 5 (all weapon headshot multipliers are x2) ** Total damage 80 -> 100 January 4th, 2019 * Artillery rebalance: ** Shot cost 80 -> 160 ** Reload time 2s -> 8s ** Launch speed 160 -> 120 (effectively shorter range) ** Blast pressure 54000 -> 90000 (167% of original damage. 2-shots pipes now) ** Shield damage 225-> 900 (400% of original damage. Used to deal 7.5% shield damage, now it deals 30%) * If a spawn doesn't have enough iridium to spawn for 3 minutes, it won't be counted as an active spawn when determining if a team has lost. ** So, if all players are dead and none of their spawns have enough iridium to spawn for 3 minutes, their team will lose. January 2nd, 2019 * Removed levels, replaced them with a rating system. * Fixed transceivers not working after one falls in the ocean. * Added top rated players leaderboard to the lobby. January 1st, 2019 * Reverted pipe generation to classic mode (no longer evenly distributed) * Well Pipes no longer invulnerable to damage ** However, the very top pipe is still invincible. You can now only build a well pipe on the very top pipe (can't build pumps on broken well pipes underneath) ** Breaking a well pipe will not stop the flow of iridium to the top. * Added levels, experience, and levelling up. December 30th, 2018 * Removed Christmas hats from the player model. December 25th, 2018 * Giftbox opened into defaultio meme. December 23rd, 2018 * Iridium production per second now shows on extractors. December 17th, 2018 * Added Christmas hats to the player model. * Fixed iridium display on the tank on the player's back. December 12th, 2018 * Fixed the barge camera. December 9th, 2018 * Enabled voxel lighting & glass materials(edited) December 8th, 2018 * Transceiver beams are no longer broken by blueprints. * New octagonal lobby. December 7th, 2018 * Attempted fixes for: ** Fly hack ** Fall damage/ocean damage hack ** Jump boost hack ** Crystal teleport hack December 4th, 2018 * Added gift box countdown in the lobby. November 28th, 2018 * Added the Transceiver. November 24th, 2018 * Laser Strikes blocked by shields again, but deal about 15.83% damage with each hit. **That means each laser strike call (which hits 6 times) is able to take down a total of 95% of a shield. November 22nd, 2018 * Well Pump upgrade (built-in fabricator) now has correct team colors instead of being neutral. * As a temporary fix, Priority Beacon and Laser Strike blasts will now attack through shields. * Mouse interaction with shield parts disabled. ** This means you can now interact with objects on the other side of the shield (i.e. refill stations, valves), and blueprints can no longer be built on a shield. Mouse hit detection will place the part as if the shield visual wasn't there. Same goes for shooting in third person through a shield in most cases. November 18th, 2018 * Pattern matching for invites is removed. * Speed glitching with fall damage is patched. November 17th, 2018 * Speed glitching with spawn points is patched. November 8th, 2018 * Removed the Anti Armor Rifle. * Artillery now have recoil. If used on an unanchored barge, it will be blasted away. October 23rd, 2018 * Added the Anti Armor Rifle. * Priority Beacons no longer target structures near themselves. October 17th, 2018 * Reverted domination points change, as it did not have the intended effect on the metagame. * Buffed Artillery significantly (faster, cheaper, further shots). * Fixed a bug with Shield Generators being indefinitely sustainable with Automechanics. Automechanics now take 15 seconds to begin repairing an object after it has been damaged (previously 5). You can still repair things manually, of course. * Added an upgrade system for structures. Currently only the Well Pump has upgrades. ** The Well Pump's upgrades are: *** An integrated Fabricator *** An integrated Distributor *** A pump rate boost (from 5/s to 12.5/s). * Some various bugfixes. October 16th, 2018 * Domination points added to the game. ** Domination points are earned by building well pumps (e.g. claiming territory). When you get 15k, you can build the Priority Beacon. September 25th, 2018 * Added an experimental fix which may reduce "bouncy" floors or other strange anchored-velocity-based physics problems. * Removed the roof / walls of the Garage because Barges were a pain and are now less of a pain. August 3rd, 2018 * Reduced the output rate of the Crystal Resonator (still higher than it was pre-buff). August 2nd, 2018 * Changelog in discord server begins. * Weapons should no longer be droppable. * Crystal Resonator now has increased efficiency and rate. * Garage's door is no longer collidable, meaning barges should get stuck less often. * The spatial anchor now has a 3 second cooldown between toggling. Hopefully this will increase stability. * Fixed the Gauge. * Fixed the end game screen from its very broken state back to its only unfinished state. * Added a solo queue mode. December 17th, 2017 * Team Color and Team Name customization products are now permanent * One purchase, and you'll have them forever * Team Color costs the R$ equivalent of 1.00 USD * Team Name costs the R$ equivalent of 5.00 USD * Added the Cruise Missile weapon to the arsenal December 16th, 2017 * Added the Crystal Resonator December 15th, 2017 * Changed the Garage description * Added the Spatial Anchor December 11th, 2017 * Barges now have health and can be destroyed like normal buildings * Barges require iridium to run * Barges now have adjustable hover height, press E to rise and Q to fall, more height = more iridium usage * Barges don't consume iridium if tethered to the ground via a pipe, etc. * Barges will not produce odd map problems when tethered to the ground (?) December 10th, 2017 * Added the Hover Barge to the Garage * Fixed a bug involving having multiple weapons of the same kind (e.g. 2+ grenade launchers, satchel charges, etc.) * Added the Seat December 4th, 2017 * Added the Distributor Cap, a structure which you can build like a normal cap. It will accept iridium being transmitted by the Distributor and pump it into its connected system. Making turret walls just got a little bit easier. November 26th, 2017 * Happy thanksgiving! * Changed the effects for Portafab, Fabricator, and Automechanic * Fixed the Automechanic November 1st, 2017 * Fixed the Distributor (networking was broken, should no longer lag) * Added iridium meter to GUI * Fixed rejoining games August 5th, 2017 * Fixed the Distributor (visuals were broken) * Fixed Artillery (they were not damaging shield generator shields as intended) * Rebalanced guns a little bit * Added a Practice Mode March 28th, 2017 * Added the Scanner, a tool for detecting other players and determining enemy shields' strengths. Build in the Arsenal. March 27th, 2017 * Added the Drop Tank * Added the Distributor * Added the Minigun * Fixed arms falling off (?) * Fixed Artillery not damaging shields... at all. March 26th, 2017 * Boost Pads are actually useful now and with new visual effects. * Added the Automechanic under the technology folder. It repairs buildings nearby. * Shield Generators now have a screen showing you the status of the shield. March 2nd, 2017 * Defaultio does stuff buy doesn't put it on his Changelog. Who knows what he's made? * The map is now anchored. This may not be a permanent test, but we want to see how it will affect performance for those with lower-end equipment. * This does mean that the terrain is now non-destructible. Keep that in mind! This _may not be_ a permanent change. * Turrets and Arc Turrets are slightly optimized. * We're trying to focus on optimizing so that more people can play and we can move forward with adding more content. Bear with us! February 23rd, 2017 * Blueprints can no longer be placed at a near-infinite range * Blueprints (of any team) can no be destroyed by dealing damage to them February 22nd, 2017 * Added a tutorial to the game * Added tooltips to each portafab category and structure * Added a feature allowing you to rejoin games you were in the middle of playing and either left/crash out Feburary 18th, 2017 * Turret accuracy has been reduced * Turret damage _slightly_ up * Turret firing rate up * Arc Turrets no longer require vision on their targets * Arsenals will no longer produce weapons more slowly when the server is running slowly * Satchel Charges can now be destroyed by non-satchel-charge explosives, same-team portafab destruction rays, and any regular weapon * Arc Turrets will automatically destroy any enemy satchel charges in their range * Added change log to lobby January 27th, 2017 * Release of Eclipsis, originally named Mechanism. Category:Updates